The Big Dance
by MarineManiac
Summary: Tokyo Mew mew and sly cooper cross over.The Mew Mew's get sucked in Sly's world in time for the Thief's Ball held at Cherry Grove Mansion. Completed absolutley no chance I will make a sequel.
1. Dishes

Zoey and the gang had just finished off the predicite when they heard a loud crash in the kitchen.

"What was that?" exclaimed, Bridget

Corina dashed to the kitchen, she paused as Zoey looked at her.

Her eyes filled with anger," I SPENT ALL MORING ON THOSE DISHES, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Zoey held her back, now Corina hold your temper Kikki is only a child.

"I'm sorry, I bumped a table while on my ball." apologized Kikki.

Suddenly the 5 girls heard screaming from the window.

"Dren is back" said, Renee'

power up sequence

"Well, well, well, some pesky Mew Mew's," snickered, Dren

talking to the monster panda

"Do away with them as you please, but try to save the pink one"

Zoey flinched as Corina did an attack on it.\

Corina used Heart Arrow

Zoey does a strawberry bell on it

Dren flew away as something weird happened.

"A hole or something has appeared" said Bridget

They all were sucked in the hole as they blacked out.


	2. Welcome to the new world

As the girls woke up on the ground Zoey shouted

"Ahhh! Snake EW EW! "She quickly woke up the others, Renee' just kick the snake and it backed off."Where are we?" whimpered Kikki

"I think were in a Jungle." answered Bridget (**A/N: I never will own any of these characters**)

"What! No civilization, no hot dog carts, no fountains, no candy shops…"said worriedly Corina

"Calm down, Corina these a town right there." said Bridget

"Oh" that tear thing appears on Corina

Zoey and the rest giggle at Corina.

"We better change back…"said Renee'

Zoey interrupted "No, look there all animals."

She continued," See there is a monkey, a rhino, and a goat.

"Hey look, there's a mini van…an ugly mini van and look someone there.

I'll ask him where we are." said Kikki

The others paid no attention

**(Mysterious man's Pov)**

"Hey, Bentley where am I supposed to go again" He said in a whisper voice.

**(Normal Pov)**

thinking"I wonder who he's talking to."

"HELLO!" Kikki almost screamed

The team didn't notice until they heard a loud yelp.

"AHH! You scared me, who are you?"

"Kikki you can't run off like that, especially when you don't know where you are." said

Bridget

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sly, Sly Cooper." He said

"Hi, Sly Sly Cooper I'm Kikki! she said with enthusiasm.

"Oh brother," Zoey mumbled

Zoey continued,

"He means his name is Sly Cooper."

"Can you tell us where we are?" asked Corina

"I guess you're not from here, you're in India." he said

"Do you work for anyone?" he asked suspiciously

"No, Why do you ask." said Zoey

"Never mind,…I don't think the guys will like this but you can stay at my place for a little while." Sly said

"Thank you very much." said Renee'

"Well you've all know me, can I ask your names?" he asked

"I'm Zoey" Zoey said

"I'm Corina" Corina said

"I am Bridget" said Bridget

"Kikki is my name" said Kikki

"I'm Renee'" Renee' said

**(A/N If you did not notice I went in order of the Mews)**

"See that cave that's where I live, Come on." Sly said


	3. Trouble at HQ

**For those who don't know, in the first chap. Dren is the main bad guy in Mew Mew Power. (Mew Mew Power is the same as Tokyo Mew Mew but their names are in Japanese and these are not. :) ) **

As Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki, and Renee' walked with Sly to HQ (Headquarters) Zoey began to think (**A/N**: **That's a new perspective to Zoey because in Mew Mew Power she is a scatter-brain**) about how they got there and how everything was topsy-turvy. I mean there in the middle of India and they just were in Tokyo. Not to mention everyone was an animal, plus could they trust this…uh… fox, no raccoon. (**A/N: I know Sly is a raccoon that fox thing was for Zoey's part.)** Zoey just stopped to think,(how dumb your in a jungle on unknown territory) as Bridget, who was right in front of Zoey didn't hear her footsteps, turned a round to wake her up out of that 'trance' or thinking period so she would not get lost.

"Do you feel all right Zoey, we have to stay with the group?" asked Bridget

"Yeah I'm fine I just have this feeling we can't trust Mr. Cooper. (**A/N: Heh, Mr. Cooper more humor.)**

"C'mon we don't want to get lost." said Bridget .

After they caught up with "Mr. Cooper" he announced that they should wait on the steps so he could tell the guys about them.

They could barely hear the faint scream of Sly but they heard it, they came rushing in all happy to meet everyone, well they'll have to wait.

As they walked in they saw the Contessa in the hideout .( **A/N: I just could not resist. )** Zoey almost blurted out a hi but Renee' grabbed her back.

"Look how she's holding them she is defiantly a bad guy." Renee' said in a whisper voice. They saw a paper on the floor. It said "Evil!"

Zoey and the rest jumped out of hiding.

Zoey shouted, "Hey ugly, let our friend go!" The Contessa turned around to see five girls in frilly "tutus" calling her ugly. She began to that evil twitch in her eye.

"Who are you?" asked the Contessa

"I'm the one who's gonna kick your butt!" replied Zoey

Contessa was furious! She charged at Zoey.

Then Bridget shouted "Deep surge attack!"

Deep surge attack

Followed by Renee' "Silver Slash!"

Sliver Slash

then finely Zoey did Strawberry bell but it was not able to be completed because Contessa hit her with an attack.

Contessa picked up Zoey and took off before Kikki was able to finish Tambourine Trench.

. OOOH! Cliffhanger! (laughs evilly) Dun Dun Dun. You'll Have to wait. I was thinking' should I change the title to "A trip to a weird Place?"


	4. A Long Ride

**THIS IS IMPORTANT PLZ READ THIS!**

**I was gone for a week so I could not post this. I will be skipping the introduction **

**between Bentley and Murray. I may change the title to "a meeting in the jungle" or something else.**

The Mews and the Sly Cooper Gang set off for the Contessa's hideout to get Zoey back!

As they were driving Bridget was matching equations with Bentley trying to learn more than she knew, she was also correcting Bentley on many things.

"Wow Bentley I've never seen you been so wrong." said Sly

"Yeah Sly her logic is wrong she says Pi equals 3.14 when it clearly equals 3.15. "said Bentley

"No it equals 3.14, Bentley I know that and you're the smartest one in our gang." said Sly

"Oh… it does." said Bentley

They all chuckled on that one.

Everyone was asleep except Murray who was listening to the radio.

"In today's news Big the cat tells us his worst nightmare" said the newsperson (**A/N: This is a reference of a future fic)** Murray turned down the radio just trying to image it but gave up on it.

Kikki was still awake though she didn't make a sound so Murray thought she was asleep.

Her thoughts of Zoey kept her awake. She just couldn't imagine what was happening right now to Zoey. Kikki's tail accidentally tipped over Sly's cane waking him up.

"Hey kiddo you need some rest if your gonna find your friend." said Sly

Kikki was kind of startled but answered him." Sly I can't sleep I really miss Zoey."

Sly thought a bit a finally said,"When I was a child my dad said when you miss someone just think of the good times with them. So you don't miss so much though you still miss them."

"Thanks Sly that while yawing really helps." Kikki said as she grew sleepy.

"Anytime… Anytime" he whispered as he covered her up.

**He how did you like that chp? I know kind of "Mushy" on some points don't worry I'm making the next chp as you read this. I just have to figure out where is Contessa. Plz tell me in review desperately needed.**


	5. A New Friend and Crisis

**The Last chapter I know was a bit mushy, but I thought it needed it.**

**Maybe in this chapter or the next one, I might add a character.**

After the long drive to the Contessa's prison, the Sly Cooper gang finally made it.

The Contessa had made it there before them with Zoey. When the Contessa threw Zoey in her cell there was a cheetah in the same cell. Zoey tried talking to her but all she did was look at an old photograph in her paws.

"Man, I hope Sly and my friends are …" Zoey was interrupted by the cheetah.

"Sly…Cooper?" The female cheetah looked to Zoey with sorrowful eyes with a glint of hope.

"How did you know about him?" Zoey asked the cheetah.

"The Happy Camper Orphanage," she answered. Zoey got a better look of the photo. It looked like a young raccoon with a pink hippo, a short turtle and a cheetah cub with smiles on their faces. Zoey could just guess who the middle 3 were, but didn't know who the cheetah was until she thought a little harder.

"You're the girl in the picture!" Zoey senselessly blurted out.

The cheetah's eyes widened and she quickly hid the picture under some fur.

A Condor guard came by and checked the cell for forbidden items but found nothing.

"Don't do that, I'm not suppose to have this." she said.

"Oh! Sorry." Zoey apologized.

"It's all right, my name is Justy, what is yours?" she said.

"Zoey," she answered Zoey then got an idea.

"Justy is it possible to break out of here?" Zoey asked curiously.

"No, not really the bars are 100 titanium." she answered

"I mean security wise. How is it, good, bad, powerful, horrible etc." said Zoey

"Very poor, they think no one could get past the bars, why are you asking me all this?" Justy said

"Is that the inside or outside," Zoey asked

"Its inside." Justy paused then asked" Why are you asking this?"

"Jailbreak…"Zoey was interrupted by Justy

"Don't you know what titanium is? It's the strongest metal, I've tried breaking out before, it's impossible."

"You don't know me." Zoey said then she powered up to her Mew phase.

"Whoa… lead the way." Justy said in amazement.

"First, you are 'gonna have to show me the quickest way out, now stand back." Zoey told her. Justy did as she was told and backed up all the way she could.

"STRAWBERRY BELL… FUUUULLL POWER!" Zoey said as she did strawberry bell.

The bars broke and the alarm sounded.

"C'mon we need to get out of here quick!" Zoey said but Justy didn't move

Justy looked up at Zoey with blazing red eyes. Suddenly the Contessa move from out of the shadows behind Zoey and knocked her out.

The sly Cooper gang along with the Mews saw the red alert alarm going off.

"Zoey…did she break out?" asked Corina

"Don't know, security's tight 'round there, big chance she gets caught. Slight chance of getting out." Sly answered.

" Justy…" Murray quietly said. The rest didn't hear him.

" C'mon the more we wait the more chance of Zoey being brainwashed." Sly said and they approached the prison, but went back to the safe house until red alert was over.

Zoey awoke in a dim room with her hands tied and her power pendant was missing.

The door opened to reveal the Contessa with Justy.

"Looking for this?" asked the Contessa as she held up Zoey's power pendent.

"No, I'm looking for the next barf bag, because looking at you makes me sick." She answered as she spit at the Contessa.

" I hope you enjoyed your last few minutes of free will, Justy makes sure she doesn't close her eyes." Contessa commanded

"Yes," Justy said as she came over to Zoey. The Contessa tried making Zoey forget everything but for some reason couldn't. Contessa used her hypnotic powers to put Zoey under her control. She was successful. Zoey was now a minion of the Contessa.

**So was that a twist or a twist? I know I'm so evil. But I love brainwashing I had to put it somewhere. Don't worry, she'll be back on the Cooper side, or will she?**

**MUHAHAHAHA!**


	6. Operation Zoey Rescue

Meowzi** Justy was good, but brainwashed your right there.Kinda hard to explain but do remember when Sly and the gang were captured by Arpeggio and Murray was crying over the truck, (no offense to Murray) he is kind hearted so he would remember her from the Unhappy camper orphanage, (not saying Sly and Bentley aren't) Murray is really close to his feelings.**

Sly and the gang with the Mews made a plan, Sly with Corina would go save Zoey,

Using Murray to catapult them to the 2ND floor, Kikki and Renée would help Murray fend off the Guards on the 1st floor and up; Bridget and Bentley would stay behind to give advice. They called this Plan Zoey Rescue. Sly was getting ready for the launch and gave Corina permission to tell Murray when to launch he gave her a thumbs up.

"Let her rip!" she exclaimed

"Okay." Murray said as he farted.

"Huh Murray that's gross! She meant launch." Sly said as he licked two fingers to put out a spark. Murray flung them to the 2nd story window just as planned. The first door they saw was the solitary confinement room. They doubted she would be there but checked anyway. There she was right there handcuffed, and looked like she was sleeping. Sly broke the chains and lifted her down the stairs to the outside, and just as they planned the guards were either knocked out or were gone. Murray had a female cheetah on his back because he remembered Justy was there. At first Sly didn't recognize the cheetah but soon realized it was Justy his long lost friend. In the middle of the first floor Zoey

jumped out of Sly's arm and transformed. She looked a little different though, instead of her strawberry bell being pink with strawberry leaves it was dark red with spikes, and her uniform was dark red too. She quickly went into a fighting stance ready to fight. Murray put Justy on a corner to fend off the coming guards. She didn't even say her opening line.

Corina who always wanted to say it started to.

"Mew mew style mew mew great mew mew power in your face!" said Corina. But or some reason Mini Mew was asleep in Zoey's pocket was awakened by the phrase.

"Zoey what are you doing looking like that?" questioned Mini Mew. Zoey just flicked the little flying fur ball. She quickly floated over to Corina asking lots of questions.

"Something is the matter with Zoe…" she was cut of by Zoey charging an attack. Sly backed her of telling Mini Mew and Corina she was most likely brainwashed and to go to a safe place to do Heart Arrow.

"Heart Arrow!" she said as she did heart arrow. Corina hit Zoey as she backed off of Sly.Zoey's eyes filled with tears as she was doing Strawberry bell.

"Strawberry bell full power!" Quickly Sly grabbed a mirror behind him to reflect the attack. Just as it was going to hit Zoey, Justy came up and blocked the attack knocking her to the ground. Sly wanted to go help her but remembered she was brainwashed too if she helped Zoey. Corina charged up for a heart arrow attack.

"Heart Arrow!" she screamed hoping her plan would work. The arrow missed though it did snag her power pendent causing her to deform back to her original clothes. Corina did another Heart Arrow and it hit her in the heart causing Zoey to fall to the ground and black out Corina slumped to her knees crying, she hoped she didn't hurt her best friend. Corina remembered the young cheetah and took a tip off one of her arrows to place it on her heart hopefully it would cure her. Murray grabbed the two girls and the headed off to the hideout.

**So what did you think exciting or what? This took me 3 hours so I hope you liked it.**

**If you're confused on the Mini mew thing don't worry. Mini Mew is a pink floating rat-like thing that aids the mews in battle. She can get very annoying though.**

**Well See- ya hope you liked it! **


	7. Healing

Murray, Sly, Corina, Kikki, and Renee with Zoey and Justy went back to the hideout while Red Alert Report went on duty. This made it really easy for seven to escape. At the hideout Murray gently put down the girls on two beds Zoey on one, Justy on the other. Bridget knowing the most and allowed to examined both of the girls whole the others waited in the living room. Suddenly the Computer started talking,

"You've got mail." Beeped the computer making Kikki jump to feet.

"It's all right it is just the computer telling us about new e-mail." said Sly. Kikki sat down blushing as Bentley went to check the mail. Bentley read aloud,

_Dear thieves,_

_You are cordially invited to the 1st annual thief's ball held at my estate in Washington D.C 1235 Pennsylvania Avenue. Bring whomever you like, (except anyone that has to do with the police) the more the merrier! This is a formal occasion so try to dress nice if possible. The ball starts May 18th at 6:00 pm._

_President of _

_Ree Tar Ted _

" Hmmm… it looks like we are invited to a ball. Do you think we should go?" asked Bentley

"Why not, I think deserve a break especially after what had just happened." Sly answered with out thinking too long. Back in the Medical room Bridget found that Justy just had a few scratches in some places, while Zoey had a sprained ankle, a long cut on her right arm, and had a deep wound in her left palm.

"Murray, can you do me a favor… I need to check to see if you had any blood stains on your clothes." Bridget called from the room. Murray checked and found nothing.

"No, I don't have any." He said. Bridget went back to work, hydrogen peroxide on Justy's scratches. (Hydrogen peroxide is that stuff that you use to clean a wound, you know that stuff that stings really bad) Bridget bandaged up Zoey's ankle, and put band aids on her long cut and her palm. For as much Bridget knew Zoey would be very tough if she could heal from this. Bridget walked out of the medical room to announce the news.

"You guys, I have good news and bad news. The good news Justy only has a few scratches and should wake up in a little while. The bad news Zoey is really banged up; I'm surprised Murray doesn't have any blood on him. You can see them but try not to wake them up. I want them to be pain free for as long as possible, and in the condition Zoey is in she needs as much rest as possible." Everyone came into the medical room hoping to see Zoey and Justy all right. Justy was curtain 1, Zoey was curtain 2. The Mews went to see Zoey first, Kikki started crying at the state Zoey was in, and had to leave the room. After the left the room Bridget said,

"Someone will have to watch over Zoey and Justy just in case they wake up or start moving." Sly volunteered to watch them carefully. Bentley told Bridget about the ball and looked at the calendar.

"The ball is exactly… two weeks… that won't give them anytime to heal!" Bentley stopped to think and then said, "Wait… I can try my new formula." The others exchanged looks.

"Formula?" Renee said confused.

"Yes before we met I was working on a formula that could heal us during tough battles, that's why Contessa came after us. Should we try'em out?" Bentley said

"Sure!" said all the mews at one time. Bentley went to get the formula while Corina went to tell Sly.

"Sly, Bentley just told us about this formula of his… it might be able to heal Zoey and Justy." Corina said to Sly. Corina said her sentence a little too loud, and the girls started to wake up.

"So are you guys ok?" asked Sly

"I can't move my leg… but other than that I feel fine." Zoey paused and looked at her arm and palm, "Why am I in this condition? I don't remember a thing … all I remember is that creepy castle and that girl was there. I remember I transformed and told her to hurry so we could break out of there then I blacked out… I woke up in a room and saw that spider-woman that's all I remember."

"To fill things in, Corina and I went to the 2nd floor to look for you… found you in a room and gave you to Murray then you and Justy jumped from Murray's arms and we started to battle which is probably why you are in this condition." Sly filled in Zoey's spots. Justy was quiet and didn't seem to have any questions. Bentley walked in with a vile of a golden color liquid.

"I see your awake, this formula is supposed to heal you. But I warn you it may taste bad now please drink it." Zoey went first to try it.

"Hmm… tastes like lemon…" Zoey said, suddenly all of her cuts vanished and she could move her leg.

"It worked. Yeah, go Bentley, go Bentley it's my birthday…"said Bentley while dancing.

"Ahem… Bentley… Bentley." Sly was trying to stop Bentley from dancing

"Oh…Now Justy please drink this. " Bentley said when he stopped dancing.

"No… I don't what any but thanks anyway." Justy said

"What are you talking about? Don't you want to get better faster." Bentley was almost yelling.

" I said No… I mean what can that do…" Justy was interrupted by Bentley

" Heal YOU! That's what it can do."

" I mean side effects!" Justy was yelling now.

" There are no side effects I tried it myself!" Bentley was almost yelling

A moment of silence entered the room. The silence was broken b Sly.

"When was this Bentley?" the raccoon had a puzzled face.

" Remember when Clock-La tore my legs apart?" I tried out this formula and my legs worked fine. Right Murray?" Murray was in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"Oh… yeah. That's right." Murray said in the kitchen.

"I still don't want to take it. These scratches are pitiful they should heal in a couple of days." Justy was still quarrelling.

"Fine then" Bentley said

"Fine." Justy said. Bentley went in the other room to cool of some steam.

Sly was laughing to himself.

" What's so funny Sly" Kikki asked

"Those two never change, it happened at the orphanage too." Sly stopped laughing.

" Come on Murray we need a trip to Washington D.C."

"Let's go!" Murray said as the drove off in the van the next day."


	8. Cherry Grove Mansion

MJS -**"**Sly as a Cooper" belonged to the 2nd division of Marine Maniac she later became Smash Queen O.K she took all the stories with her.

**In the next chapter I'm stuck. I don't know if to make sly and Zoey kiss while dancing!**

The crew stopped off in India to steal some tux's and dresses. It was the best place to thieve. When Sly and the mews stole the tux's and dresses Justy, Murray, and Bentley just chilled out in the van and the back of the van was open. Two mischievous monkeys crawled into the back of the van and hid under a tarp, they were unnoticed. They drove off to Washington D.C minutes later.

**Meanwhile in the real world…**

"Hmmmm, where are those pesky Mew Mews, I have unleashed all sorts of chaos and no sign of them." wondered Dren.

flash back mode

"Oh yeah I think I know where they are," said Dren as he blew a hole in the sky.

He went inside the seemingly leading on forever hole. When he arrived in this new world… fuzzy pink bunnies roamed the land, cotton candy grew from flowers, and gingerbread men sang a happy little tune. His eyes grew wide and almost yelled in the horror of goodness when something tugged on his shirt.

"Come, sing with us." said the gingerbread man in a demented voice.

"Get away from me you little freaks!" he said as he blasted the ginger-men and blasted another whole in the sky. He flew threw the hole and ended up in Washington D.C just as the Mews and the Sly cooper gang were getting out of there van.

**Regular mode**

"Sly, is this the place?" asked Kikki curiously.

"Yeah, Cherry Grove Mansion, formerly known as The Happy Camper Orphanage" answered Sly. "C'mon lets go change in our rooms." He added. They walked up to the entrance to find tall Bulldog taking names for the dance.

"Name?" asked the bulldog

"Sly Cooper." He replied. The dog searched his list and said,

"Room 23 on the left side in the right corridor. Welcome Mr. Cooper." said the bulldog while opening the door and giving Sly Cooper the key.

"Thank you very much." Sly said as they went in. The group went through the right corridor and on the left side was room 23. They immediately went in the separate rooms and started changing. Sly's room was a deep purple and gold while the Girls had a royal blue room while a lavender trim. Zoey was wearing a fluffy pink and red dress, and gold shoes. Corina was wearing a blue shirt and blue skirt and with indigo shoes. Bridget was wearing a turquoise green dress with green shoes and a green carnation in her hair. Kikki wore a sparkling golden dress with a yellow necklace and deep yellow shoes. Renee' wore a purple shirt and skirt with purple shoes. Justy wore a back and yellow dress with yellow shoes and diamond earrings. They found a note on the door that said anyone dancing under the age 13 will have to go to the children's room behind the ball room. And will have their own dance.

**In the bushes**

"Sounds like invited guests' only." said Dren. Then a newspaper article blew by reading

**_Van Derail has stolen the Mz Ruby! See page D4._**

"Hmm that sounds like a good name. I'll use it." Dren said to himself as he walked over to the bulldog.

"Name?" said the dog

"Van Derail." replied Dren as the bulldog search for his name.

"Room 24 on the right side in the right corridor here is your key." said the bull dog

"Thank you." said Dren as he walked in through the door.

**Normal mode**

Dren quickly made it in his room to wait on his plan of attack. Meanwhile at the front gate a person called Van Derail asked for his room but was denied because of Dren. Dren peeked out of his room only to see his crush Zoey.** (A/N Dren likes Zoey in the show.)**

**OOO! Cliffhanger I told you I was evil. I don't know if you noticed but through out the story I've hidden the Fiendish Five members in my story. Try finding them.**

**Enjoy the story and Scavenger hunt. But mostly the story.**

**:) Thank you for reading this.**


	9. Battle against Friends

**Thank you, welcome to Chapter 9. **

Dren was jealous as ever, seeing the girl he likes with a raccoon.

"I've got to calm myself down I'll have my revenge… ooh there's a nice victim." He said making his hand into a fist. He waited for a while.

"So when we drop Kikki off at the Children's dance do you want to dance?" asked Sly

Zoey gasped and said "Sure… I've never danced before though."

"Don't worry it'll be fine."

"Count me out I'll be at the snack table, I'm too cool for these guys." Renee' said crossing her arms.

"I'll sit this one ou…" She started staring at a Blue lorikeet that started to stare back.

"Will you honor me with a dance?" the Blue Lorikeet asked when he came closer.

"Sure…" she whispered back to Zoey "What a hunk." Zoey gave Corina the Oh please look and looked on where she going.

"Uhh… Bridget would you like to…" said Murray when he was cut off by Bridget.

"Dance? Sure." Finishing Murray's sentence with an answer.

"Murray, where is Bentley?" asked Sly.

"Oh, he's in the room he didn't want to dance I guess he was embarrassed."

"Oh. Thanks "said Sly.

**Meanwhile in Room 23**

"Predasite Alert…Predasite Alert…Predasite Alert…" exclaiming Mini Mew and continued to say it.

"Will you be quiet? Shut up!" by now he was hitting Mini Mew with a pillow.

He locked Mini Mew in the closet and ran (Faster than a turtle should run) to Sly and the girls.

**In the Ballroom after dropping off Kikki **

Bentley asked a female turtle to dance and she accepted. Renee' was at the punch table and a wolf came up and said.

"Hello lovely I stole Frogga Lisa," said the Wolf

"Yeah, I heard about that, turns out the thief who stole it stole a fake." said Renee'. The wolf looked at Renee' with large eyes like he was saying nooo, but said,

"Will you dance with me?" asked the wolf.

"No now leave me alone." answered Renee'. The wolf looked at Renee' teary-eyed and walked off with his tail in his legs. On the chandelier above Renee' was Dren saying to himself.

"Gosh Renee' how could you be so cruel just because you don't want to dance." Dren said and chuckled.

**Meanwhile in the Kids dance **

The monkeys that snuck into the van snuck into kid's room and started dancing with Kikki.

"OO AA HE" the monkeys started to say together

"Trouble is that it?" asked Kikki the monkeys shook their heads.

Kikki shoved some kid out of her way and raced to Sly but was too late.

**Normal**

Justy who was talking to some Jaguar walked off into the hall started screaming.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" everyone could hear her.

Justy's lifeless body fell to the floor and it started to glow.

Corina heard the scream and darted off away from the Blue lorikeet she was dancing with.

"C'mon Murray lets go trouble." Bridget. Renee' darted to Zoey and Sly.

Justy's body was glowing brighter until it stopped she grew larger and larger until she almost hit the chandlers. Then she turned red with flames forming from her body. She looked like a flaming Cheetah just ready to pounce. In the closet in the room Mini Mew broke out and was flying as fast as he could to Zoey saying 'Predasite Alert' over and over. When everyone was together,

"Sly, Bentley, Murray, can you get everyone out?" asked Zoey they all nodded

Zoey nodded to the Mews And they started to transform but this time a different song played.

_You may have to battle friends, but _

_You stayed together through the end_

_And that's what makes you friends _

_You've got the best friends in the world _

_You can't give up when they are around_

_You've got the best friends in the world_

_You can change the world when you make new friends that way._

**Zoey the Iriomote Wild Cat**

**Corina the Blue Lorikeet **

**Bridget the Finless Porpoise **

**Kikki the Golden Lion Tamarin **

**Renee' the Gray Wolf**

Sly gazed at their beauty for a minute for he never seen their transformations up close, he then went back to work.

"Dren what did you do to her!" Zoey yelled making her hands into fists

"Oh kitty cat she just became a member of the Cyniclons." said Dren he teleported to Zoey and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You Freak!" Zoey said wiping her cheek

"Aw that hurts Kitty-Cat" said Dren. Justy started to throw fireballs at the Mews.

"Cool her down Bridget." yelled Renee'. Bridget nodded

"Tidal Wave Rush!" Bridget yelled and made her castanets clack. A huge Tidal wave engulfed Justy.

"Ribbon Zakuro WHHHHIP!" Renee' yelled as a Pink ribbon surrounded Justy.

"Tambourine Trench!" Kikki said as she made a mini earthquake around Justy. Mean- while Zoey was fighting hand to hand combat with Dren.

"Give up Zoey join the Cyniclons. We can rule the Earth as King and Queen." said Dren.

"Oh please you're ugly and you know it, you just want a pretty girl for cover." Zoey said as she tried to punch Dren in the face. Her hand was grabbed by Dren and was twisted around. Zoey backed up a bit when she was on the ground. Dren formed an energy ball in his hand and threw it, Zoey jumped out of the way. On a high ledge Zoey was able to find. She was able to perform Strawberry bell

"Strawberry bell!" Zoey said and hit Dren. Dren, being the coward he was flew off.

"I've gotta help Justy." Zoey said to herself.

"Bridget! Deep sea surge attack now! Combine with Corina's Heart Arrow, Kikki's Tambourine Trench, and Renee's Ribbon Zakuro Whip!" Zoey yelled

"You heard Zoey Right? Let's go!" Said Bridget at the other three Mew Mews.

**(A/N: read first column first then go to the Second don't read across.) **

"Strawberry… Bell!"

"Heart… Arrow!"

"Deep sea… Surge attack!"

"Tambourine… Trench!"

"Ribbon Zakuro… Whip!"

They all ended up saying and using their attacks together making a unison attack on Justy.

The flaming Cheetah fell to the ground and a Jellyfish-like Infuser came from Justy's normal body. Mini Mew did what he did best and ate the Infuser. That's right, he ate the Infuser.

"Good job Zoey, good job!" said Mini Mew

**So how was it? Come on no one reviewed for my last chapter unless you're out on holiday or something. This chapter is the coolest I've written so far. I hope. If you didn't understand the "Infuser" part don't worry. An Infuser is a jellyfish like alien that can infuse with a human soul or an animal. Infusers are what Mini Mew eats. **


	10. Back home

**MarineManiac: Sorry I was gone for soooo long but I had a REALLY HUGE problem. Okay first I had major writer's block and that put me out for like two months, then my computer got a virus and that threw me off another month. Then when we got a new computer my dad didn't tell me we had a floppy disc drive so I thought I couldn't post. One other thing no one has guessed my trivia hunt! For those who didn't see it or something else it is: Find the Fiendish Five members in my story and let me know, if you're the first you'll receive something I'm not telling. Every month a new hunt same answers buh-bye!**

**Mushashi the Master**- I really appreciate all the reviews but could you tone it down a little bit please? Also, I do know of ratchet and clank but I've never really played it but the first level. I also never really cared for Megaman.

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS A MORAL!**

* * *

Sly, Murray and Bentley walked up to the five girls and congratulated them on their victory as Murray picked up Justy bridal style and carried her to the room. Everyone from the ball entered again and noticed these five girls had defeated the monster. 

"You defeated that monster by yourselves? How did you do it?" asked a falcon who was one of the firsts to enter.

"Teamwork plain and simple, just teamwork." Answered Zoey

"Through teamwork you can accomplish anything" added Corina

"Through friends you make teamwork and that is what makes a team." Added Bridget

"Friends and teams always stick together no matter what…" added Kikki

"Because when you have friends you always have something to fight for." Concluded Renee'

**+Flashback sequence while talking, Zoey is narrating+**

Entry in the new world flashback+ "We first got here confused but we stuck together and we met a new friend."

Sly, Murray, and Bentley in danger with Contessa+ "We met others along the way saving them from peril. While I was captured trying to save our new friends."

Jail Cell Flashback+ "I met a new friend in a jail cell that my other friends had previously encountered before. I was in trouble and I knew my friends would come and rescue me. So I tried to breakout but to no avail."

Fight Brainwashed flashback+ "My friends risked their life to save me during that crisis and helped me no matter what. That's what makes them friends, more than a team because teamwork thrives on friendship." Concluded Zoey

**Normal again **

Many people were in aw of what that meant for a lot of them had teams but never put that much heart and soul into teamwork like the Mew Mews.

"Your right we never really did put that much into our work and a lot of times weren't successful in our jobs. I bet most of us just learned a valuable lesson from that." Spoke the hawk again. Murray joined them just as Zoey finished speaking.

A voice could be heard from above but no one seemed to be talking.

"Well done girls, you have learned your lesson, you can go home now."

"Go home how?" asked Kikki. The girl's bodies began to disappear in little sparkles slowly, slowly fading away. Sly walked up towards Zoey and tried holding her hand but felt only the air and soon she and the others had disappeared.

"Goodbye Sly Cooper, Murray, and Bentley may your accomplishments be fulfilled and don't forget…" Zoey said but she fully disappeared.

_Goodbye I shall miss you,_

_I wish we could say goodbye one more time, _

_For all we've been through_

_I can see through that tough cover you had._

_I knew we'd have to say goodbye but I didn't know it_

_would be so soon. Just remember I said I love you before _

_you told me goodbye. May your dreams be fulfilled before I say _

_goodbye. I wish we could but I can't hear, I can't see anymore,_

_so I tell you goodbye._

Zoey woke up on a bed next to Kikki, Renee', Bridget and Corina.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Dren hit you in the head, you've been out of it for three days!" Corina replied

"Three Days,…but what about Sly Cooper and Bentley and Murray…and Justy?" Zoey sprung up.

"I don't know who your talking about, Zoey did you have a dream or something?" Bridget spoke

"Zoey are you feeling all right?" asked Kikki

"Yeah I'm fine my brain is just probably recuperating from the sleep." Said Zoey

She got off the bed and started walking to the door. She walked out of Café Mew Mew and was walking home. The girls caught up to her asking her a million questions at once and she just kept walking toward her house.

"Guys, uh… I think I need to go home for a little while I'll be at work later on okay." She walked home and plopped on her bed thinking.

"Was it all a dream, no it was just too real, I can't forget about it. Not yet anyways." Zoey thought and closed her eyes she fell asleep and had dreams, pictures of Sly and the gang. She wouldn't forget at least not now.

"I won't forget not ever..."


End file.
